


Bad Habits

by Sashataakheru



Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats Does Countdown RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, Fur, I REGRET NOTHING, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Sensation Play, Size Kink, fabrics, frottage/grinding, giant teddy bears, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It’s Greg fucking that 9ft teddy bear. #sorrynotsorry





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'frottage/grinding' for seasonofkink round 6, 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> There. It's done. I took a bullet for you, Britcommers, so now you don't need to write this and I can move on to other kinkfics. XD

It had been one hell of an effort getting that 9ft bear home, and perhaps it was obvious to everyone that he was just taking it home to fuck it, but Greg honestly didn’t care. It’s not like he hadn’t fantasised about that 6ft bear Rob had brought in before, but as soon as he’d seen that 9ft bear, he knew he had to have it, just for the sheer joy of fucking something bigger than him for the first time in his life.

He lay on top of it as soon as he’d finally got it inside, because, honestly, he was exhausted. It looked a hell of a lot bigger in his flat than it did in the studio, but that didn’t matter. He was surprised at how solid the bear felt. Whatever they’d stuffed it with, it wasn’t going to simply collapse under his weight. 

It felt so nice though. Just the thought of being the little boy cradled in a big bear’s arms for once charmed him. The fur was so soft too, and he brought the bear’s arms around him, just to feel what it was like to be held by something bigger than him. He didn’t expect it would feel so comforting. So calming. There was enough weight in the arms, even though it wasn’t a lot, to make it feel like he was being held. 

But then he hadn’t really indulged himself with bears for a long time. He’d sort of been shamed out of it by an ex, if he was honest. Fucking a bear when you’re a horny teenager was somehow fine and understandable, but just fucking weird for an adult. So he’d let it go, because it wasn’t like he didn’t have other ways to get off, so he didn’t really miss it.

But he really did miss it then, as he lay in this bear’s arms, sort of wishing, in that childlike way, that the bear would come to life. But that wasn’t going to happen. The only thing that came to life was his cock, just thinking about how good this felt, and making a tight bulge in his trousers. He wasn’t going to fuck it. At least, he wasn’t going to tear holes in it no matter how much he wanted to feel that stuffing around his cock, because it was far too big to hide those afterwards, and he did plan to keep this bear around as long as he could. 

He was, however, going to start humping it, which sort of just happened, if he was honest. It was honestly just lazy grinding at first, sort of like lazily trying to scratch an itch, but it was his erection instead. But unlike an itch, the more he rubbed against the bear, the more he wanted to just get his cock out and rub it against the fur. That had always felt incredible. 

What felt even more incredible was throwing off all his clothes and hugging that bear tight. There was just so much bear, and the feeling of its fur against his skin felt amazing. It took a while to find the best position for him to grind against, but when he did, man. He was kind of squeezing it between his legs, and holding it close to him with his arms, and the fur against his cock was making him rock hard. 

He came after sitting up and trapping his cock between the bear’s belly and its big paw, as if the bear was giving him a handjob. The pressure felt so good, and he grasped onto it tightly as he came at last, sinking into the bear’s embrace. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and felt utterly content. He was definitely going to spend at least a week fucking this bear, and he would never apologise for it again.


End file.
